Royalty Can Be Bigger
by darkaab9
Summary: What happens when the other royal ponies get involved with Celestia? Find Out in this Sequel to Cakes for the Sun! Warning!: Weight Gain


It had been a millennium and a half since Celestia and Luna were crowned rulers of Equestria. After a big celebration in Canterlot, the royal sisters had invited Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Princess Twilight Sparkle for a sleepover. They had tea and cakes and shared stories of the past. Then they all went to sleep together in Celestia's large bed. Little did they know of the dream they were all in for.

It was the day after Celestia's cake binge, and Cadence had been called to see her aunt. The pink princess of love and light pondered what she was needed for as she made her way to the royal living room. It could be some bonding time between aunt and niece. Or maybe something important related to the lands. Whatever the case, she couldn't pass it off. It had to be important somehow.

Walking into the room, a particularly delightful aroma hit her snout. Looking further in however, a gasp escaped her throat. Her aunt was there alright, all two hundred and fifty tons of her to be exact. Her stomach was wide and stretched out over the room's small staircase and half of the lower room, her forelegs were nothing but mere stubs, cozily pressed into her sides with only the tips of her shoes visible, the flanks and thighs of hers were round and sturdy, had left enough space behind them for two ponies inspecting her to walk behind her side by side and hung greatly over her hindlegs. Her face was unbelievably round, with squishable cheeks and a thick, flabby, yet almost nonexistent neck framed her face. She had quite a lot of thick, wobbly back rolls, and, if it weren't for the flab and rolls that surrounded them, one could barely make out her wings. This was not the aunt that Cadance remembered from when her sister-in-law received her own castle. This was a mountainous blob, one that looked happy to see her.

"A-Aunt Cele…"

"Oh, my niece! Your here! Now the fun can begin."

Cadence tried to back out and escape, but she was caught in her aunt's magic as she was going out the door. The crystal princess squirmed, flapped her wings and waved her hooves, but the magic holding her was too strong. She was quickly and magically bound to her aunt's massive torso and multiple necks. She saw that there were many cakes laid out on several tables, which left space for the walkway she had once trotted on. A single layer white cake floated towards her via her aunt's magic. Quickly, she refused.

"Come on, my little pony. Open wide!" Celestia cooed. Cadance grunted in response. She didn't want to spoil her image. "Cadence, you don't want me to be a bad aunt. Do you?" Still nothing. "Princess Mia Amore Cadenza, you will join me or be demoted to royal janitor along with your husband." That was the key Celestia need to convince her niece. Reluctantly, the pink alicorn began to take bites of the cake in front of her. Immediately, she took more and more bites after the first few. The sun princess grinned, the spell in the desserts that enhanced the flavors and could send one into a predatory frenzy once it danced across the tastebuds was working. The crystal princess was on her way now.

After a few cakes were ingested, Princess Cadance began to show signs of change. Her belly protruded outwards to the point where it touched the floor if she were standing on all fours. Her cheeks were puffy and a double chin was visible. Her legs began to take on a more rounded appearance and so did her thighs. Her posterior was on its way to becoming the second largest part of her, crystal heart cutie marks now five times their original size.

At that moment, Luna trotted in. She had gotten a bit of a sweet tooth over time and built up quite a figure. She was now the size her niece was currently at, belly touching the floor, puffy cheeks, a double chin, rounded legs and thighs and a rotund plot with cutie marks five times their original size. Cadence was so wrapped up in her eating she simply uttered: "Oh, aunt…" Luna smirked. "I take it she's been warped into our desires, dear sister." "She has come along quite nicely." Celestia replied to her sister. "Do you want a go?" "Why not?" Luna responded.

The high and slightly heavier pink alicorn was released from her older aunt's magical grip and she slid down to the floor, landing on her back. Luna then began to feed more cake into her niece's hungry maw. A variety of tastes was passing through her mouth all this time. Strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, lemon, raspberry, caramel, mocha, banana, lemon cream, peach, red berries, cheesecake, black forest, sponge pineapple butter, angel food and several other types of fruit were among the exotic flavors she was consuming. The mixture in her mouth was extraordinary, a bonanza she grew more attracted to and craved more of.

By the end of Luna's turn, Princess Cadance had completely lost mobility. Her belly was a lot wider than her blue aunt, who was using it like a bed at the moment. She now had two necks and even puffier cheeks. She had tree trunk thighs and legs covered by stomach flab and thick "sleeves." Her plot was definitely the second largest thing she had, cutie marks ten times their original size. Luna had thoroughly enjoyed the past few minutes, and was looking forward to end result of all this.

After sliding down her niece's belly, pushing her off to her sister's left side and sitting on her rotund rear opposite of the pink alicorn, Luna began to indulge herself into what was left. Every flavor Cadence devoured touched her taste buds, making her take more. The spell that affected the pink princess was heightening her sweet tooth, and she was pigging out a lot. Her older and larger sister was grinning boldly. The younger was coming along quite nicely and could possibly be the second largest in the room by the time she was finished.

As Luna devoured the rest of the baked goods, her figure took on more and more of a rotund shape. Her belly began to pick her legs up off the floor, making her loose mobility. Her cheeks puffed out more and she grew yet another chin. Her tree trunk legs and thighs thickened to twenty rings, despite the fact they were losing their mobility. Her royal tush became more and more rotund, cutie marks turning ten times their original size. Celestia smiled as her sister grew, sure that she would be the second largest in the room.

Finally, the table was cleared. Luna now lay half as big as her sister with a belly wider and larger than her niece. Her cheeks were quite puffy and she had four necks to rest her head on. While her legs had nothing but soft belly to touch, they and her thighs were now forty rings wide and sagging over her hooves. Her plot was huge, cutie marks thirty their original size and resting on top of her thighs like giant lounge bean bags. The incredible softness felt amazing to Luna, who was now the second largest pony in the room.

Shining Armor walked cautiously down the hallway, prepared for whatever lay behind the door ahead. It had been a few days since his wife left the empire and he was worried. Something had happened to her during all that time and it seemed serious. Was she being held hostage again? Was the meeting taking longer than expected? The topic must be serious enough for her to take this long. Ether that, or the baddie did bother with a note of sorts when holding her hostage. Either way, he hadn't seen her in the last few days.

He shut his eyes as he opened the door and charged into the room. He had hoped to slay the perpetrator blind. If anything, it would boost everypony's trust in his leadership. What he was met with however was surprisingly soft. Cracking an eye open, he was meet with a blubbery shade of pink. He slowly backed up to be greeted by a shocking sight. There was his wife, pounds heavier and a lot more rotund.

"Yes, we've become quite attractive, have we?" Shining turned his head to find his aunts-in-law were in simular, but bigger states. He tried to back away towards the doorway, but he was quickly caught by his wife's magic. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere just yet." Cadance mused. She lifted her squirming husband up to her flabby chest as her aunt had done to her a days ago. After making sure he couldn't escape, she offered him some fresh white cake.

The royal couple went through the same thing Celestia went through, a demotion threat being the key to force the stallion to reluctantly accept the obese princess' offerings. The same effect that Cadence was under soon affected Shining, and his eating quickened. The three princesses smiled with delight as the crystal prince went on a frenzy. Every flavor he tasted was too much to leave. He would consume one whole cake before starting another one.

Sure enough, it wasn't long before Shining Armor looked majorly different. His belly protruded outwards to the point where it touched the floor if he were standing on all fours. His cheeks were puffy and a double chin was visible. His legs began to take on a more rounded appearance and so did his thighs. His posterior was on its way to becoming the second largest part of him, shield and star cutie marks now five times their original size.

Things quickly shifted from being fed by the wife to self feeding. The prince was soon lowered back onto all fours and left to indulge himself in scrumptious cake. The obese pink princess grinned in satisfaction, her husband was definitely digging in every single flavor. Shining was going at it like he was in an eating contest! Funny thing was he was going to be the winner as he was the only one at it.

After another matter of minutes, the crystal prince had gained more adipose. His belly was now the major space taker and the only thing touching the floor. His cheeks were puffier and his head lay on top of three necks. His legs and thighs had rounded out to sagging proportions. His plot was certainly the second largest part he developed,cutie marks ten times their original size. He was now as big as his wife, laying to the far right of his mountainous aunt-in-law.

Twilight Sparkle pondered what she needed to be informed of as she made her way to the castle's living room. She had been requested to come the day after her brother arrived in the castle. Was the matter something that didn't require her friends? Was this a private matter between her and the princesses? Whatever lay ahead, she'd have to be ready for it.

The lavender alicorn knocked on the door before being called in. Opening the door, a particularly delightful aroma hit her snout. However, a gasp escaped her throat as her eyes opened. All four ponies she saw were huge blobs, Celestia the largest followed by Luna and then her brother and sister-in-law. Only Celestia seemed to have lost her wings while the others could be made out.

"W-What's happened here? Has Discord been up to his old tricks again? Has…"

"Oh, Twilight. It wasn't anything bad you could possibly think up. How about some cake to take your mind off things?

Thinking she wouldn't get an answer, and with a slight sense of what was going to happen to her, Twilight began to retreat. But, like her old foalsitter, the lavender princess was unable to leave the room. Whisked up to her mentor's torso, Twilight was soon offered some cake. She refused, but a threat of banishment from Equestria soon had her force feeding herself. The spell on the deserts enhanced her eating to sending bite sized pieces down into her stomach, much to the others' delight.

In the end, it was Twilight that was the smallest of the massively obese ponies that filled the living room. She now sported a gut past the height of the door but smaller than her brother and sister-in-law. Her cheeks were puffy and she sported two necks. Her round legs and thighs were sagging and her plot was, like the others, the second largest part of her. She was feeling so comfy, settling into her newfound softness.

*knock knock knock*

The group of royalty awoke with a start. They'd asked for a morning wake up call and got one. The friends had been so caught up in their group dream, that time seemed to have slipped by fast. After stretching their muscles, Celestia and the others jogged to the dining hall for breakfast. Content yet aware, they ate and chatted as friends do.


End file.
